Christopher the Wolf
Appearance Chris is the tallest of the siblings, standing at 3'8". His fur is darker than most of his family, though his hair is the same color. His hair is messy, though slightly shorter than his brother's. He wears a black shirt with a skull on it, along with jeans and leather boots. His eyes are blue. He wears black gloves similar to that of an MMA fighter's. Personality Chris is an absolute jerk. He does not care for the feelings or safety of others. He usually shoves people around, and beating whoever dares to stand up to him. Except Saturn, he knows she can kick his ass. Backstory Chris was the firstborn child of Penny and Armin Farkas. He was loved and cared for, like a normal baby, he was given a lot of attention. However, when Kibo was born, his parents paid much more attention to Kibo than to him. And Chris didn't like that. He usually did outrageous stunts to have his parents pay attention to him, which usually worked. He always hated being ignored for Kibo and generally grew to dislike him. The same thing happened after Saturn was born, though one of his stunts didn't go as planned. He almost burned the house down, trying to do some trick with fireballs. To make sure that never happened again, Armin signed Chris up for classes to control his abilities more. While the classes themselves were fine, Chris hated that his dad didn't teach him himself like he did with Kibo. Chris generally grew to hate most of his family, aside from his mom. He likes his mom. Powers and Skills Powers Like his brother, Chris has the ability to manipulate fire and air. He's much more skilled with his flames, though not so much with his winds. He can create blazing infernos with a flick of the wrist, and condense titanic fireballs into his fists for devastating flame punches. He has an arsenal of flame-based attacks, though his capabilities with wind are limited to a simple short boosts to his attacks, letting them deal slightly more damage. Skills Air Boost - Chris' main air ability is using a powerful explosion of air under his feet to boost himself forward. It's similar to the Aero Leap, though it grants mostly horizontal distance and little vertical distance, it can be useful for quick boost off of a wall or a dash leading to a powerful melee attack. Flaming Barrage - Chris, usually after an Air Boost, ignites his fists in hot flames before sending dozens of punches at his foe, the combo ending with a potent uppercut to the jaw. The ranged variant is merely where the punches are replaced with fireballs, ended with a giant white-hot fireball Flaming Smash - Chris cups his hands together and ignites them in powerful flames, then slams them into the foe. It's usually used when his opponent is in the air to knock them into the ground. Arrow of Fire - Almost used directly after an aerial Flaming Smash, Chris flies straight downwards at his foe with his arm up in front of him. His entire body is engulfed in a powerful aura of flames, leaving an orange trail behind him resembling an arrow. He rams into the chest or stomach of the foe once they crash into the ground, then all of his flames release in a violent explosion after contact. Strengths Some time after he finished his ability classes, Chris signed himself up for MMA classes. He finished them being the best in the class, a natural prodigy. After the MMA classes, he began taking karate. It was a little harder for him to get used to, but he quickly got up to a black belt. Chris is a natural at martial arts, he can manage to fight against professional fighters, and completely outclass them if he has the use of his powers. Weaknesses Chris is heavily inexperienced with aerokinesis, he wouldn't be able to stop a strong enough wind attack on his own. There's also the issue of water, while his flames can get hot enough to evaporate the water quickly, that takes lots of energy.